


搞鱿鱼pwp短篇集合

by HATDGR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 都是些席恩的短篇pwp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是剥鱼，也可能有其他 以后写的零碎的pwp都传在这篇里

地铁

地铁里比想象中更拥挤。席恩勉强在角落找到一处可以落脚的地方，不禁愈发恼怒——一切都是因为那个扎爆他汽车轮胎的混蛋！如果席恩能找出这家伙定要将他打个半死。他在原地不停地调换重心，但时间久了仍觉得双脚发麻。

或许是早上没吃任何东西的缘故，他浑浑噩噩地想。头顶的灯光白得晃眼，人群好似一堵黑压压的高墙将空气阻隔在外，他个子不高，因此如同被重重围困在这窄小之处。地铁经过几站，下去的人寥寥无几，席恩的耐心也随着叮叮当当的到站响声逐渐流失。

身体的不适感越来越不容忽视，他觉得浑身燥热，喘不过气来，便背对人群将额头靠在玻璃窗上，试图缓解这令人烦躁的痛苦。不知是哪个乘客的包戳着他的腰，席恩正要转头发怒，却被悄然响在耳畔的声音吓了个激灵。

“别动，也别说话。否则我就开枪了。”

席恩花了些时间才明白对方是什么意思——那抵在他后腰的坚硬物体根本不是什么包，而是一把枪！他下意识想回头，却被狠狠推搡一下，不得不双手撑着墙维持平衡。

“你听不懂我在说什么？”那声音冷冰冰地舔过他的脖颈，席恩不确定自己是否认识对方——是和他结仇的同事？还是其他看他不顺眼的人......他的大脑一片空白，没能在脑内勾勒出任何形象来。

车厢内的其他人似乎并没有发现这场小小的波动，令人窒息的沉寂让席恩心里发慌，他想问对方想要什么，但又被禁止开口，只能僵持着呆在原地。他能依稀从玻璃窗的倒影中看到一个戴着兜帽的轮廓，用口罩遮着脸，席恩只能判断对方是个与他年龄相仿的男人。

男人空闲的那只手粗鲁地上下摸索他的牛仔裤。席恩本以为他是在找自己的钱包，但谁知那只手却移到他的两腿间，暧昧地揉捏起他的裆部。他大吃一惊，浑身的血液都被瞬间冻结——这家伙想做什么？席恩忍不住想要破口大骂，腰间的硬物却拨开他的衣服直接顶上他的皮肤，那冰凉的金属触感过于真实，生命的威胁让所有的叫骂都如鲠在喉，席恩紧咬牙关，下体被陌生人肆意揉捏的羞辱让他脸颊热得像要着了火，那只大手与女人截然不同，毫不关心的几道挤压得他几乎痛呼出声。

“听话，别出声。你不想让别人知道我们在做什么吧？”那声音里掺杂着揶揄的笑意，见席恩不情不愿地遵从命令安静下来，男人的手指便更加大胆，不费吹灰之力便解开牛仔裤扣，拉链下拉的声音在席恩听来仿如滚雷般震耳欲聋。他今天穿了条灰色的棉质内裤，这是他最习惯的款式，柔软的面料能舒适地包裹起脆弱的部位。手指如吐着信子的毒蛇贴着席恩的大腿爬行，从下面伸进内裤边缘，挑起前面的布料拨到一边，将他的阴茎和囊袋露出来。

“你硬了，骚货。”

我没有。席恩惊恐地在心里否认，然而他的性器被人握在手中，一层薄茧刮蹭着龟头，修剪整齐的指甲抠弄起敏感至极的马眼，极富技巧的亵玩让他很快便违背自己的意志硬了起来。别碰我。他在心里叫嚣着，然而陌生人的手指变本加厉地玩弄起席恩的下体，甚至恶意地拉扯他的睾丸，疼痛感让他不禁眼里泛起了泪花。

对方显然注意到了他的消沉态度，此时已将身体与他紧紧贴在一起，与冰凉的嗓音截然相反的炙热鼻息瘙痒着他的耳根。那呼吸变得粗重了，似乎是被他的眼泪激起了兴致。灵活的手指时而按摩他的会阴，时而摆弄他的阴茎，很快席恩便觉得双腿发软，挺起的性器被狭小的空间逼得抵上车壁，在玻璃窗上留下一道淫秽的湿痕。

“他们很快就会发现你的淫荡样子。”男人边揉搓他沉甸甸的阴囊边低声说，“说不定已经有人发现了......看看你，席恩·葛雷乔伊，像条不知廉耻的狗，在大家面前恬不知耻地袒露下体，任由别人拿在手里把玩......”

席恩呜咽一声，若不是身后的支撑他恐怕要就这样跪倒在地。他知道自己的名字。席恩虽然愤怒，但也怕得全身发抖，究竟是谁，为什么要如此对待他？他两腿被迫岔开，那人握着他的阴茎，与把尿相似的姿势让席恩下意识地膀胱发紧。快感逐渐累积在小腹，赘得他整个下半身都酸软酥麻。

“射出来。”又是没有任何感情的命令，他紧抓着墙，汗湿的手印弄脏了玻璃，此时席恩已再看不清身后的半点光景了。“我射不出......”他低声哀求，随后如坠冰窟，然而男人并没有扣动扳机，只是加快了右手的动作，恶狠狠地说：“那就尿出来。”

这怎么可能？席恩甚至希望自己能就这么昏过去，他怎么可能当着这么多人的面排泄出任何东西？所有人都会闻到他的味道……一直戳在他腰间的枪口逐渐下移，最终隔着牛仔裤顶上他的臀缝，不偏不倚地隔着布料磨擦他的肛门。

“我数到十，如果你还没射精或是尿出来，我就把它插进你的屁眼。十，九......”

等等，别这样做——席恩的脸上失了血色，恐慌让他更有疲软的趋势，然而那双手已不再撩拨，而是紧紧抓着阴茎的柱身——

“七，六......”

救救我！他几乎就要喊出声来，然而空气挤压着他的胸腔，堵住他的喉管，又如高墙般将他们与其他人隔绝起来。 “五，四，三......”那声音仍然没有停歇，如同恶魔的催命钟声般在席恩耳畔炸裂。明明男人声音很轻，但他还是觉得自己快被逼疯了，除去对方的话语再听不见其他任何东西。

“二......”

席恩无声地啜泣着，温暖的热流终于冲破阻碍鱼贯而出。男人立刻松开了手，没让浊液沾染上一点，疲软的阴茎像是开了闸般停不下来，席恩庆幸他尿在了裤子里，不然噼啪的声响肯定会引起所有人都注意。他一边失控地流着泪，一边任由尿液顺着大腿向下流，牛仔裤上很快便浮现出一片濡湿的痕迹。

枪口消失了。耳边的声音缓慢而满足地说道：“乖孩子。我知道你住在哪里，在哪上班，我认识你的家人，知晓你的每一个朋友。猜猜看是谁戳破了你爱车的轮胎？”

虽然没了威胁，但席恩仍不敢回过头去，他的瞳孔涣散失焦，思绪像乱麻般混作一团。不知是不是他的错觉，脚下的地板仿佛正剧烈地抖动，似乎要张开大口将他吞下去。

“明天我会用手指操你的屁股，还是这个时间，在这个车厢，这个角落——”男人继续说，“如果你没出现，周一我会杀掉你养的狗，接着是你的好朋友罗柏，然后是你的好姐姐。”

到站提醒的声音仿佛为噩梦画上了句点。席恩身后的压迫感消失了，他僵硬地回过头，只看到人头攒动的拥挤车厢。待到他回过神来，拖着湿漉漉的裤子冲出地铁时，恶魔早已消失在了黑压压的人群中，一点影子都没让他瞧见。

end


	2. 女装play

席恩背靠着潮湿阴冷的墙壁，他的脚腕在不太合适的高跟鞋里卡得发疼，但这点疼痛并不足以吸引他的注意。这废弃的楼里一个人也没有，唯一的响动便是他缠绕绳子的声音，窸窸窣窣地回荡在空空如也的房间里。他也没想到自己如今会走到这步田地，如果认识席恩的人看到他这副样子，估计会感到惊愕不已。

他把裙子撑得很紧，粉色的蕾丝下摆只能堪堪遮住他的屁股，露出一截没被吊带袜覆盖的大腿。然而这是席恩最喜欢的一套衣服，因为它能巧妙地包裹他的身体，让上身看上去真有隆起的胸部一般。他唯一不喜欢的是头顶的金棕色假发，粗劣的人造毛发使他头皮发痒，如果席恩能将自己的头发蓄长，他便不再需要这愚蠢的东西了。

但席恩不能。他不能冒任何风险让别人知晓这个秘密。他终于绑好绳结，那条麻绳像狗链般拴着他的脖子。他拉扯起一端，将空着的手伸进层层叠叠的裙摆，挑开那层窄小得几乎不能被称为内裤的布料握住自己的男根。湿淋淋的龟头顶在蕾丝间，繁密的花纹搔弄着马眼。席恩叹了口气，不紧不慢地套弄茎身，一边缓缓收紧手中的绳索。一旦那快感开始累积，他便迅速拉紧绳结，让空气从肺部挤压而出，视网膜首先出现的是一块黑斑，紧接着大片白点便如花朵般绽放开来，直冲向他的大脑神经。

强烈的快感让他产生了短暂的耳鸣，因此席恩根本没注意到另一个人的靠近。直到他被用力推倒在地，席恩才错愕地睁开眼，模糊的视野逐渐重叠，只见拉姆斯•波顿站在他面前，正居高临下地用那双掠食者的眸子审视着他。

席恩下意识地想要逃，他的大脑里一片混乱，惊恐和羞耻蜂拥而至。然而拉姆斯立刻踩住那根被他放开的绳子，勒住他的脖子迫使他停下来。

他的人生就这样毁了。席恩绝望地想，他的这位邻居素来与他并不交好，定会把此时毫无顾忌地传播出去。他不禁想象着整个街区的住户对他投来鄙夷目光的样子，那些保守的家伙想必会认为他是疯了，将他驱逐出社区......

拉姆斯的声音回响在房间里，其中并没有席恩想象的厌恶，他的脸上挂着笑容，似乎为眼下的事感到兴奋不已。 “看看你，一个人躲在危楼里，可怜兮兮地穿着小裙子撸管。”他偏着头，用另一只脚掀开席恩的裙子，皮鞋底擦过他裸露在外的性器，席恩痛苦地呜咽一声，那施加在他脆弱部位的压力又重了几分，吓得他冷汗直冒，生怕阴茎就这样被对方踩碎了。

“你真是个欲求不满的家伙，对不对？我打赌你后面的那个洞里已经流起水来......”拉姆斯边说边将青年从地上拽起，改为用手紧紧攥着环绕他脖颈的麻绳，将其牢牢压制在墙上。情况似乎与之前席恩独处时有些相似，然而这回他脸贴着剥落的墙体，身后压迫着他的躯体炙热得仿佛要将他灼烧。 “别想着反抗，刚刚你找乐子的时候我可拍到了不少好照片。”男人的气息是辛辣又甜蜜的，他在席恩胯间挤进一条腿，迫使其分开下体供他观赏。席恩看上去与平日欠揍的模样截然不同，又紧又小的裙子勾勒出曼妙的身体曲线，他脸上的妆被汗水弄花了，惊慌的绿眼睛让他看上去仿佛一只被射穿了后腿的小鹿。

“求你放过我，这不是你想得那样......”青年嘴里不断说着恳求的话，在被拉姆斯反绑双手时一点也不敢反抗。席恩开始明白对方在做什么，那勒住他手腕的绑带分明是早就准备好的。 “你是跟踪我到这儿来的？”

“看来你还没蠢到那种地步。”拉姆斯开始撕扯他的裙子，脆弱的布料很快便七零八落，席恩的臀部暴露在潮湿的空气中，男人挑起遮挡他臀缝的丁字裤，弹动那根细细的黑色带子，每次都让席恩挣扎着想要闪躲。 “你喜欢穿成这样招摇过市吗，葛雷乔伊？”恶魔的低语让他痛苦地呜咽起来，“路过的人可以把你带到随便什么地方，轻轻松松地就能扯掉你的内裤，把任何东西送进你的体内......”说着，拉姆斯便真的用力扯断他的丁字裤，席恩立刻尖叫起来：“不！不、你不能这么对我——”

几根又湿又滑的手指探进他的后穴，席恩拼命扭动几下，非但没能挣脱，反而让手指进得更深了。他意识到对方戴着手套，怪异的橡胶质感在他干涩的肠道里横冲直撞，很快便让他流起血来。席恩刚想破口大骂，那根几乎被遗忘的、拴着他脖子的绳索忽然被拉紧，他出口的话语变成一声怪异而暗哑的声响，与此同时在他体内的手指抵上一个敏感至极的地方，剧烈的快感立刻涌向他的全身，将失去氧气的痛苦混杂成一种迷幻的愉悦感。他彻底失去了反抗的机会，两腿一软跪倒在地，拉姆斯也顺着他的动作半跪下来，继续重复手中的动作，几个来回后席恩已经说不出话来，涎液溢出嘴角打湿了他的下巴，原本因惊吓而消失的射精感再次累积于小腹，让他的阴茎挺硬发胀。

体内搅动的手指忽然撤去，倒灌而入得空虚感让他的整个穴道都瘙痒起来。席恩以为拉姆斯是要换上自己的阴茎，然而再次抵上他肛门的物体却是坚硬又冰冷的。

他毛骨悚然地想要回头看个清楚，却被摁着脑袋狠狠撞向墙根，磕得他眼冒金星，温热的液体很快便从额头流下来，把黏在脸颊的假发浸成粉红。别打我。他的咽喉又被抽紧，只能在心里默默哀求道，别杀了我，我不想死......

硬物撑开他的肛门挤进甬道，席恩崩溃地闷哼一声，眼泪扑簌簌地涌出，在脸颊留下狼狈的长痕，他的妆已经变得一团糟，眼影在眼底晕成一大片乌青，口红也蹭得到处都是。拉姆斯用那根棍子抽插他的屁股，把肠肉操软后便用力向前，将整根捅回后穴里。席恩本以为不会有比这更糟糕的对待了，然而下一秒那原本沉寂的死物忽然针扎般刺激起敏感的内壁，与此同时拉姆斯冷静地迅速收紧绳索，将席恩的哀嚎声再次推挤成虚无。

青年在他身下浑身痉挛，两眼翻白吐着舌头，活像一条正在受精的母狗。他适当削弱了力道，不至于让他的玩物过度窒息而死。席恩腿上的丝袜在挣扎中被撕出好些大洞，露出里面白花花的光滑皮肤。拉姆斯尤为喜爱这曼妙的触感，他低下头亲吻那浑圆发亮的屁股，伸出舌头舔舐最为光滑柔软之处，咸奶油般的味道立刻在他的味蕾蔓延开来。

用望远镜窥探好邻居的房间是拉姆斯工作之余最喜欢的兴趣之一，长着一副好皮囊却又愚蠢至极的席恩，甚至不懂得用窗帘保证自己的隐私。他看着青年脱掉所有衣物，赤条条地在房间里毫无顾忌地走动，从衣柜里挑选出各种光鲜亮丽的裙子，在镜前挨个比对。他似乎以为这是只属于自己的小秘密，然而关于席恩的一切都早已被拉姆斯了如指掌，他甚至知道对方会在什么时候跪爬在床上自慰，穿着整套洋装，像个初尝禁果的女孩般用手指捅自己的屁股，一边拉扯脖颈间的绳子以偷偷尝得更危险的快感。

从今天起，席恩的那些愚蠢的小游戏，那些藏在衣柜深处的秘密，连同他不知羞耻的身体，都将一并归他所有。拉姆斯调大按摩棒的电流，抓着握柄在那失去阻力的肉洞中拉扯，嫩红的肠肉被柱身带出，他便凑上去用舌头舔弄那圈软肉，惹得席恩两腿抖如筛糠，嗫嚅着涕泪交流。然而即便是被这般对待，青年股间的性器仍颤巍巍地立在半空，因得不到重视而泛着痛苦的紫红。拉姆斯再一次将按摩棒推进最深处，用力抽紧绳子夺去席恩的氧气，后者的身体终于完全崩溃，全身的肌肉骤然失了力气，几股精液洒在地上，被男人调到最大的电流让席恩大脑中隆隆作响，跟随射精而来的便是失禁，他控制不了括约肌，尿液喷了一身，打湿蕾丝裙的下摆，顺着吊带袜流下他的大腿。

拉姆斯站起身，将自己的工具擦干后收进包里。他摘下手套扔在一旁，最后从裤兜里摸出手机来，又为他可怜的玩具拍了几张照片。席恩的双手仍被绑着，甚至无法遮挡自己被干得大开的后穴。他趴在自己的精液和尿液里，全身都因电流和窒息的交替折磨而控制不住地颤抖着。

“等我想出新的点子会去找你的，小公主。”拉姆斯整理好自己衬衫的领口，他额上一滴汗也没有，整个人看上去干净得体，全然不像是方才强暴席恩的恶魔。说罢，他抽出一把弹簧刀，席恩立刻又惊又怕地闭上眼。

绑缚他的绳索被割断了。席恩没有睁眼，只听着那皮鞋的声响在楼道里越来越远。等一切又恢复死寂后，他才花了些时间站起来，失魂落魄地向房间外走去。

End


	3. abo产乳

在生下孩子后，老爷终于允许他搬出狗窝。虽然房间里又湿又冷，但席恩躺在床上时还是心怀感激，他都快忘记柔软的棉花垫子是什么滋味了。这些天他的身体都虚弱得很，最为难受的还是他的胸——席恩还记得那里曾是两块厚实的肌肉，他在临冬城做养子时还时常与罗柏和琼恩比身材。在经历了非人的折磨后，他几度瘦得不成人形，只剩一层皮包着细瘦的骨头，胸口也干瘪得能见肋骨。

要是让席恩自己选择，他倒宁愿像原先那样干瘪得前胸贴后背。想到这里，他又忍不住去抓挠胸口瘙痒的地方，自从有了奶水，他原本没什么感觉的乳头忽然变得敏感无比，从中心到四周都无时无刻不发痒，最初席恩没有顾忌地狠狠抓挠，在上面留下纵横交错的红印，老爷发现后便将他暴打一顿，还用酒瓶捅他的屁股，威胁他如果再这么做就切掉他的手。

为了不留下过于清晰的痕迹，他改为用手掌揉搓那里，以缓解那深入骨髓的难耐感。两颗乳头很快便在他的搓弄下变得又红又肿，为了适应哺乳，男性Omega的乳头会逐渐涨大，周围的乳晕也扩散成一片诱人的粉红。瘙痒过后接踵而至的是一种积蓄已久的胀痛感，席恩觉得口干舌燥，他想下床喝杯水去，但被拴住的脚腕让他移动甚是困难。

正当他挣扎着想够到桌上的杯子时，房门被人推开，他的噩梦哼着小曲走进来。看到他满头大汗的样子，拉姆斯兴致勃勃地踱步到床前，双手环抱着审视席恩狼狈的模样。

“你睡得好吗？”

“很好、大人......”席恩害怕这样的目光，那常常让他觉得自己像个妓女，又或者一条宠物狗。拉姆斯解开斗篷，上面仍残留着室外寒冷的气息，他点燃了炉火，房间里终于不那么难捱了。“Reek，你又擅自玩弄自己了，是不是？”他锐利的目光一下便落到席恩通红的胸口上，后者立刻惊慌失措地辩解道:“不！Reek没有——”然而拉姆斯还是靠过来坐到床上去，把席恩消瘦的身体压在下面。席恩浑身都开始发抖，他怕自己一眨眼便会失去一条手臂——他后悔了，那一定很疼，老爷说不定会先剥下他的皮，再等他自己哀求将手断掉。

拉姆斯骑在他身上，用手指把玩起他的一颗乳头，看上去似乎并没有那么愤怒。或许老爷今天打猎的收获很好，席恩心想，又或者士兵们又为他抓来了新的“玩具”......他紧张得大气都不敢出，被人捏在手里的乳尖发出些许刺痛感，拉姆斯用的力道很大，将那可怜兮兮的小东西拉扯得变形，连中间的小孔都湿润起来。“今天的奶水还没排，你一定很难受吧。”拉姆斯用两个指尖掐住小肉柱，里面终于禁不住溢出一点乳白的液体，奶味飘散在空气中，让席恩的整张脸都烧得通红。

这些天里他从没被要求过喂新生的婴儿，事实上席恩从没见过自己生下的孩子究竟是什么样子，或许老爷将他交给别的乳母喂养，又或者——席恩隐隐希望这不是真的——拉姆斯已将他们的孩子弄死了。

“你的奶水真比不上那些挺着大胸脯的乳母。总是混着股馊味儿，就和你本人一样。”虽然这么说，但拉姆斯还是弯下腰，将冒着奶水的乳尖嘬进嘴里。席恩弱弱地呻吟一声，他不敢把手放在老爷身上，只好抓着床单，仰面盯着天花板的一道缝隙。他总是会盯着这里，无论是老爷操他的屁股时，还是玩他被阉割后留下的小缝，又或者像现在这样吸他的奶水。这本就是件极其屈辱的事情，虽然席恩是个Omega，但他从没想过让别人干屁股，更别提给人生个孩子。然而膨胀的乳房无时无刻不在提醒他这点——他是拉姆斯•波顿的婊子，波顿大人将他那灼热而珍贵的种子射进他的子宫里，强迫他成为繁育后代的工具。

拉姆斯用他尖尖的犬齿去咬口中的小粒，娇嫩的皮立刻涌出血来，与奶水混合成奇特的味道。拉姆斯迷恋这种味道，他的小宠物如今浑身都透着奶味儿，香甜的好似一块邀人品尝的蛋糕。不过他不会真的这样赞美对方，他希望臭佬一直记住自己的位置，记住他永远是自己低贱又恶臭的狗。

“你可真是个敏感的下贱货。”他摸到臭佬的两腿间，那里已经湿滑一片，拉姆斯不禁回想起生产当天时他所见到的惊艳美景，他的宠物像只濒死的野兽般嘶嚎着，两条腿被固定着强行打开，肉穴被撑得撕裂，喷出的血染红了大半个床褥。如今臭佬似乎愈合的不错，但后穴仍松弛着没什么力气，轻轻松松便能插进去捣玩。然而今天拉姆斯对他汁水丰盈的奶子更感兴趣，他又开始拨弄另一个乳首，让它也颤巍巍地流出奶水来。

“老爷说的没错......臭佬是个、额、下贱货......”席恩努力地讨好男人，希望对方能对自己温柔一点。他忍不住偷看老爷的表情，那种扭曲又快乐的笑容使他胆寒。拉姆斯对他的回应很是受用，一边蹂躏手里的肉粒一边说：“很好，说 ‘臭佬是拉姆斯老爷的乳牛’。”

“臭佬是拉姆斯老爷的乳牛......唔！”

“乳牛的奶子和小穴都流着淫水，他最期望的事情就是被主人好好照顾，对不对？”

“对、对，我希望被好好照顾......”席恩的胸口传来一阵剧痛，他的两个乳头都被咬破了，失禁般奶水横流，他本就脆弱不堪的神经再次崩断，眼泪止不住地溢出眼眶——现在他当真是个全身都流着水的婊子了。

“刚刚我进屋时，你想离开床做什么去？”拉姆斯忽然发问，神情也霎时间冰冷骇人，席恩这才意识到老爷一点都没有错过。“你不会是想逃跑，对吧？”

“不！不、我只是想......”席恩胸前的两块肌肉被揉捏着向中间靠拢，挤出一条可怜的缝隙来，奶水在推挤下喷溅出来，些许溅上了拉姆斯干净的领口，席恩痛苦得直打哆嗦，他知道自己今天定逃不过一顿折磨，“我只是想喝点水......”

“噢，我想得可真不周到，怎么会让我可怜的妻子渴着。”拉姆斯睁大双眼，饱含歉意地大声说。他随后从桌上取下杯子，将里面的水倒在地板上。冰冷的杯沿随即抵上席恩破损的乳头，他被迫靠着床头半坐起来，一动也不敢动。在拉姆斯的推挤下，丰满柔软的肌肉不断吐出更多香甜的乳汁，竟接了满满一杯。老爷将杯子凑到他嘴边，示意他张嘴。

“尝尝你自己的乳汁，Reek。”席恩听话地张开嘴，老爷便将杯子里的液体一股脑倒给他，液体冲进他的喉咙和气管，席恩剧烈地咳嗽起来，咽不下的乳汁都顺着下巴滴落，他几乎要被自己的乳汁给活活呛死，连鼻子里也流出白色的汁液来。杯子空掉后便被扔到一旁，骨碌碌地滚进了阴影中。拉姆斯欣赏着男人被乳汁覆盖的脸，下体也有了反应。

“现在不渴了？”他调笑道，臭佬虽然呛咳着眼泪直流，却仍然听话地点了点头。“很好。”拉姆斯终于解开自己的腰带，拽着青年的头发让他靠近自己，“我还有些别的东西要赏给你喝，这次可不要吐出来了。”

于是在噼啪作响的炉火声中，难熬的夜晚又开始了。

end.


	4. Chapter 4

卖淫

天花板上有一片潮湿的痕迹，前些天下了场大雨，简陋的老式楼栋到处都在漏水。席恩是顶不情愿来这里的，灰扑扑的地板不知道几年没被扫过，上面还粘着老鼠的粪便。然而拉姆斯认为这里僻静又安全，他又说，客人都不介意，所以席恩也不应该介意。

这份工作很单一，他在街上寻觅合适的客人，看上去家境殷实的中年男人往往是首选目标。席恩把他们带到这间破出租屋来，与他们发生性关系，而拉姆斯则会在结束时出现，并用隐藏摄像头录下的视频敲诈嫖客。

今天席恩运气不错，很快便有人愿意跟他做交易。他被推搡进卧室，对方高大的身影在门前仿佛拉长了许多，将席恩眼前的光都遮住了。他以前也遇到过这种过分又迫不及待的客人，在他们眼中，席恩不过是个毛都没长齐的学生，丝毫没有还手之力，再加上这里一个人也没有，但凡心里有些阴暗的想法都能很轻易地被激发出来。

“我们还没谈好价钱。”席恩随后被摁倒在床上，一双大手隔着牛仔裤揉他的屁股，还恶意在接缝处做着戳刺的动作。席恩很不舒服，他一整天都没吃饭，现在却仍想吐出来。刚开始工作的时候席恩还会忍不住挣扎，拉姆斯就在他裤兜里备了一副手铐——不是给他防身用，而是为了让客人方便。床头的木桩被手铐勒出了一道道不平整的痕迹，席恩记不清有多少眼泪和血落在床单里，有时还混合着口水、精液和尿液。如今他服服帖帖得仿佛一只小猫崽，客人便很少把他拷起来了。

“等我好好享受了你的小屁股再谈。”席恩的裤子被硬拽下来，廉价的皮带被扯坏了，在他的大腿上刮出一道血淋，滑溜溜的舌头贴上阵痛的皮肤，从膝盖一直舔到大腿内侧，席恩想象那是一条蛇，试图顺着他的腿钻进内裤里去。

拉姆斯出现的时间从来不是固定的，有时候他为了惩罚席恩，会真的让客人做完一整套，有的人想出些恶劣的点子来折磨席恩他也坐视不理。房间里装了三个隐蔽的摄像头，会将所有经过清清楚楚地拍下来，事后拉姆斯不会删掉它们，而是制成影碟收藏起来，偶尔还会拿出来看看。拉姆斯住在一栋很大的宅子里。席恩偶尔会被他带回家里，他的卧室很大，也很整洁，席恩有好多次都想过要躺在那张舒适柔软的大床上，那一定比这吱呀乱响的破床要好许多。然而他未曾得到过机会，拉姆斯往往只允许他坐在地上，然后从那些码放整齐的影碟中挑出一个，逼席恩和他一起观看。

席恩感觉屁股里粗野地塞进两根手指，他被干了太多次，肛门有些松了，但对方好像并不是很介意。席恩在这种时候往往会试图想些别的事情分散注意力，他回想自己与拉姆斯初识的时候，对方将他从几条流浪狗的包围中解救下来，还请他吃了冰激淋。那件事似乎发生在很久很久以前了，席恩昏昏沉沉地想。他的身体被人摆正，屁股高高翘起，熟悉的疼痛又铺天盖地地席卷了全身。无论多少次，席恩都还是很难适应肛交的感觉，那种疼痛像是有人用木桩捅穿了他的肠子，将五脏六腑都捣得变形。他陈尸般的反应让嫖客很不爽快，大手毫不留情地扇在屁股上，打得他火辣辣地疼。

“叫啊，你怎么跟块木头一样？”

于是他开始卖力地叫春，沙哑的喉咙像是铺了一层砂砾，席恩不敢怠慢，尽自己所能发出各种羞耻的呻吟声，他希望男人不要再打自己的屁股，因为牵动了体内的东西只会让他更疼。

他希望拉姆斯能现在出现，制止这一切，然后带他回家。席恩感觉很冷，他被人抱在腿上，仰头便看见天花板上的湿印子，不知是不是他的错觉，印子好像越晕越大了，被白炽灯照成一张笑脸。席恩恍惚地从中看出拉姆斯的面孔来，每次工作结束得好，拉姆斯就笑着拍拍席恩的头，夸他是个乖孩子。阴茎摩擦着干涩的肠道，濡湿的舌头在他全身游移，席恩习惯了这种对待，直到对方泄在他的身体里也没再哭。这是个进步，他想，拉姆斯会不会为此奖励他？

破木门被嘭地一声撞开，然而冲进房间的却不是拉姆斯，而是许多穿着警服的陌生人。他们把席恩从男人身上分开，将后者铐起来带走了。其中一个警察给他裹了条毯子，另一个在他旁边喋喋不休地问着：“席恩•葛雷乔伊？你能听见我说的话吗？”他用手电筒照席恩的眼睛，然后拍拍他的肩膀，“别担心，你安全了。”

席恩觉得尴尬又不知所措，他似乎应该开口，因为大家都盯着他指望他说点什么。事情已经完全超出了他的预期，他胆怯又担忧地询问:“拉姆斯在哪？”

“他被带走了。你不要害怕。”

“他不是坏人，他十分爱护我......”席恩连忙辩解道，但那些人似乎失去了兴趣，只当他是在说胡话，七手八脚地将他带出了房间。


End file.
